Kayla Reese
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Kayla daughter of Reese and Helena taking on the role of crime fighter. She is only 16 years old dealing with family drama and lies that have been told to her and now has to chose sides to fight against her family or the family she has just met


Dont own bop

Chapter One: The Next Generation

(Voiceover) 16 years ago a baby girl was born to Helena Kyle and Jesse Reese. Welcome to the world Kayla Amelia Reese says Helena as she looks at her newborn daughter. Jesse looks over at his wife and daughter and smiled. She is beautiful says Helena. Just like her mother says Reese. Helena smiled. I love you says Reese. I love you too she replies. They were a family.

With time the little girl grew. 16 years would pass which is where the story picks up. On the streets of New Gotham with Huntress, Oracle (Barbra),Dinah, Reese and their newest recruit Heartress AKA Kayla Amelia Reese. Regular people by day crime fighters by night. (End Voiceover)

Huntress there is a robbery going on right now says Oracle. Where asks Huntress? Pinpointing location now says Oracle. Wayne Manor she continues. That's across town no way no matter how fast I am will I make it there in enough time says Huntress. I can says Heartress as she turns to her mom. Kayla its to dangerous says Reese. Plus taking on them whoever they are alone could be even more dangerous says her mom. Mom, Dad you can sit here and discuss and let the robbers get away with stuff and find out Grandpa's secret or you can let me go says Heartress. She has a point says Dinah. Thank you says Heartress as she turns to her aunt. Fine but we will be right behind you says Helena. Heartress flashed a smile and just disappeared.

(Wayne Manor) Heartress got there in record time. She crashed through a glass wall. O that's coming out of my allowance says Heartress. She turned toward the room. Someone throw a party and not invite me she says. There was a blonde women sitting there. Attack says the women. Her men charged Kayla. Kayla flipped over tapping into her metahuman power. Beautiful says the blonde after Kayla knocked out all of the henchmen.

Who are you asks Heartress? The persons who plans you just spoiled says the blonde as the rest of the group showed up. Harley says Huntress. Helena I assume the brat is yours says Harley. Don't call me a brat snarls Kayla. I think that answers it says Harley with an evil smirk. Mom who is this asks Kayla. A person from my past that should have stayed locked up the Asylum says Huntress. That Asylum was the worst but I guess I can thank you for that and now kiddo here has to take the blame says Harley as she pulls out a knife and throws it at Kayla who stops it in mid air.

How asks Harley? I'm meta ever power is different says Kayla as she tosses the knife away. But you just stopped that thing with your mind says Harley. I can also do this says Heartress as her eyes changed and she spins kicks Harley. She never had a chance to fight back. Kayla was to powerful. Soon enough Harley was back where she started.

(Clock tower) Barbra how in the world did she get out asks Dinah? I haven't figured that out yet says Barbra. So we just sit and wait for whoever let her out to her or someone worse out asks Reese? Basically yes Kayla good job tonight by the way says Barbra. Thanks replies Kayla.

Don't forget training before school tomorrow says Dinah as she looks at Kayla. Ok I'll be here says the 16 year old. If that is all we will be off says Helena as she looks at everyone. Night says Barbra and Dinah. Night the three others reply as they get in the elevator and head for home.

(Reese's) I'm going to bed says Kayla as they walk into the house. Alright see you in the morning says Helena as she hugs her daughter. Night sweetheart says Reese as he hugs his daughter. I love you guys says Kayla as she walks up the stairs to her room. Love you too they reply.

She so like me in so many ways its scares me but at the same time I see you either way she has a need to protect and serve and one thing is for sure she isn't becoming a cop says Helena. She is like you looks at the law as guidelines says Reese. But I know enough when things are dangerous and when things are too dangerous says Helena. I know but as much as we want to protect her she won't let us she wants to be her own person says Reese. Reese your ok with our 16 year old daughter fighting crime in New Gotham says Helena. No but there isn't much you or I can says he replies. She just nods.


End file.
